1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of papaya (Carica papaya L.) plant, which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Poamoho Goldxe2x80x99. More particularly, the invention relates to the asexual propagation of Carica papaya L. cv. xe2x80x98Poamoho Goldxe2x80x99. The new variety is a fresh market papaya for use in local markets as well as for long distance shipping.
2. Description of the Art
xe2x80x98Poamoho Goldxe2x80x99 is a backcross 1 (second generation) hybrid produced by crossing Hawaii""s major export variety, xe2x80x98Kapohoxe2x80x99 (pollen parent, unpatented) with an unnamed plant from the F2 progeny (seed parent) of a genetically engineered hybrid papaya xe2x80x98UH Rainbowxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/300,960) which has resistance to papaya ringspot virus (PRSV), an aphid-transmitted virus which is a major disease pathogen affecting papaya production worldwide. xe2x80x98UH Rainbowxe2x80x99 is an F1 hybrid produced by crossing Hawaii""s standard export variety xe2x80x98Kapohoxe2x80x99 (unpatented) with a genetically engineered, PRSV-resistant papaya, xe2x80x98UH SunUpxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/301,389), a red-fleshed papaya derived from the cultivar xe2x80x98Sunsetxe2x80x99. The pollen parent xe2x80x98Kapohoxe2x80x99 grown in Kahaluu, Hi., is a selection from a line discovered in the Kapoho region of Hawaii many years ago. The name of the line from which xe2x80x98Kapohoxe2x80x99 was derived is unknown.
The first backcross generation (BC1) seedlings from an unnamed plant of xe2x80x98UH Rainbowxe2x80x99 F2xc3x97xe2x80x98Kapohoxe2x80x99 crosses were grown in Poamoho, Kunia, Helemano, Keaau, and Kapoho, Hi. Trees at the Poamoho site were measured monthly for trunk diameter, tree height, and date and height of first flowers. At fruiting, 9 months after transplanting to the field, fruits were harvested monthly for 10 months to record sugar content, firmness, weight, shape, flavor, and flesh color.
One of the backcross generation (BC1) seedlings was selected and named xe2x80x98Poamoho Goldxe2x80x99. This new hybrid variety of papaya plant has been asexually reproduced by both micropropagation and rooted cuttings at the U.S. Department of Agriculture-Agricultural Research Service/Hawaii Agriculture Research Center research laboratory and greenhouse in Aiea and Maunawili, Hi., respectively. Trees reproduced by both of these methods have shown that the characteristics of this new papaya are stable and reproduce true to type in successive generations.
The new variety cv. xe2x80x98Poamoho Goldxe2x80x99 may be distinguished from other commercial papaya cultivars known to me by a combination of characteristics, including medium fruit size, distinctive spicy flavor, high degree of sweetness, absence of a strong odor that is unpleasant to some consumers, pleasing deep orange-yellow flesh color, smooth, waxy, and shiny skin quality generally free of deep grooves and lumps, attractive bulbous pyriform-shaped fruit, PRSV-resistance, high tree vigor, intermediate fruit bearing height, low incidence of sterility and carpellody (a low temperature response wherein the stamens and carpels fuse and form a disfigured, unmarketable fruit), and moderately firm flesh, giving good eating, handling, and shipping qualities.